Conventionally, as a technique by which data provided by a database service is acquired through a computer terminal and displayed as a graph or a table on a display of the terminal, there has been an invention by which acquired data is written onto database access software and displayed on a display (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-188235).
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-188235 undesirably requires a user to take the trouble to enter a function into a cell of a worksheet.